wunsch_auf_einem_sternfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilbert Beilschmidt
Gilbert Beilschmidt (ギルベルト・バイルシュミット, Giruberuto Bairushumitto) is the male protagonist and love interest in the fanficton Wunsch auf einem Stern. He is also known as "Prussia" from the hit anime/manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers, from which the fanfiction is based around. Appearance The way he looks appearance wise in Wunsch auf einem stern is similar to his Hetalia counterpart. However, his wardrobe is different. In one section of the story he is described as wearing a white shirt and pants with a grey vest as well. History Past Gilbert's past is explained in chapter 6. When he was five years old his and Ludwig's father, Seigmund, was always away working for the council five and never spent enough time at home. A few days later, after a family portrait was painted, his mother, Arella, died due to a plague sweeping the nation. This action traumatized Gilbert and placed him into somewhat of a depressed mode and causing him to put the blame on Ludwig, who was gone most of the time because he didn't like seeing the mother in pain, and Seigmund, who he felt didn't try to save her. A few days after Arella died Seigmund was found to be poisoned after having been given tea by Ludwig, who denied it all, and died a few hours later. Gilbert was then made King of Prussia and then executed his father's friend, the royal doctor, for thoughts of being an accomplice to Seigmund's death since the tea was licensed in is name. Present Day Gilbert formerly appeared in the first chapter by asking for Kandake's hand in marriage after his guards were harrassing her youngest sister, Fatima. After convincing her to agree he takes her to his castle where he introduces Kandake to her chambermaids Lili Zwingli and Elizabeta Herdervary. In chapter 2 the two begin to get to know each other and Kandake tells him that she had never been married prior to that moment. They lean in for a kiss before being interrupted by Ludwig. At one point, Gilbert shows Kandake the wedding dress that she's supposed to wear, which belonged to his mother years prior. During this time Kandake finds a portait of him and his family before the events of the plague and he proceeds to tell her about his past. Marriage In the morning, before the wedding, Gilbert is woken up by Roderich before being asked about worries of what his kingdom would say considering her race. He then brushes off his butler question and tells him that the people will get used to her.A little while later, Gilbert begins to get dressed in his father's royal marriage suit before being interrupted by Sadik, who warns him that he will hunt Gilbert down and kill him if he does anything to hurt Kandake. During the party, he asks Kandake to dance after a guests offer. During which he hears one of the many insults of the guests and shoots a look at them, mentally telling the guest to be quiet. A little while later he gets a whispered message from Vash and leaves Kandake with Ludwig, while the two go to discuss the matter alone. After he and Kandake have their wedding night, he then wakes up and figures out that Kandake has a certain unknown gift, much to his appearant disapproval. Personality In the series Hetalia, Gilbert plays a wild comedic role in the anime and boasts a cocky nature and attitude. In Wunsch auf einem Stern, however, his comedic role is toned down and he is made more mature then his original counterpart. The fanfic still holds on to Gilbert's constant boasting, but he fails to constantly call himself the "Awesome me" unlike in Hetalia. He does manage to use the phrase in both chapters 5 & 6. But despite this mature look he harbors a bit of anger and hatred for his father for his mother's death. Trivia *Gilbert is the second Caucasian character in the series, but he is the first albino in the story. *In the actual Hetalia fandom, Gilbert represents the now dissolved nation of Prussia. Category:Characters